Homecoming?
by deeda
Summary: Well here is my rather strange attempt at writing about JJ's return to the BAU.. how awesome is that btw? Let me know what you guys think!


_A slightly different take on JJ's return to the BAU! I'm sooo excited that they are bringing JJ back- I had stopped watching CM since she left and now I guess it's time to go back! As always I don't own Criminal Minds otherwise these would be the final few scenes of the Season 6 finale! And I have completely ignored the Lauren storyline- sorry I'm exercising the artistic license of writing a one shot!_

**Homecoming?**

While working at the BAU, you discovered that there were usually 3 types of cases: the not-so-bad ones where the team managed to come back with little or no loss of life; the bad ones where the bodies piled up but they managed to catch the Unsub before he/she/ they killed the latest victim and the truly tragic cases that left the team, or one member broken and thinking why they do this. Cases that no matter how hard they tried they couldn't "rationalize" with a tragic background or an unfortunate medical condition. These were crimes committed by the worst of humanity and the members of the BAU were the lucky ones who got stare at such people in the face and then deal with such experiences in their own personal ways.

The latest case was one that fell right in the middle of the third category. Someone had been kidnapping and killing children between the ages of 5 and 8. The BAU had been called in by the local police after ten bodies had been found in a shallow grave right outside of town. The children had been declared missing in over 3 surrounding states. The BAU had "successful" in closing in case if success could be deemed to be the death of 15 more small children who the Unsub had taken with him in his fiery death. The members of the elite team of the FBI had just returned home weary and worse for wear. Because of the intense media scrutiny surrounding the case the Section Head Erin Strauss had once again requested the help of ex- BAU member Jennifer Jareau in quelling the tide of journalists and gossip mongers so now JJ was back in her old office packing up to leave the BAU once again. After cases like this one she was in a way glad that she longer worked at the BAU and was away from the traumas that they faced on a regular basis.

Packing up her bags JJ joined the rest of her old team in the bullpen where it looked like everyone was waiting for everyone so that they could walk out together. That was another staple of a tragic case, none of the team members wanted to leave the others. It was almost like being together would make that night pass easier- like being with the rest of the team would keep the nightmares away even if only for a few hours.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad that this week from Hell is over! Pen I will see you on Tuesday for breakfast right? I will come straight after dropping Henry off at day care." As much she hated to admit it JJ really hated being away from the BAU because despite the much-needed time with her son, working alongside her closest and dearest friends was something that she was having a really hard time giving up even though it had been 6 months since she last worked here.

"Sure thing my littlest blondest friend! It is time for our much needed girl chat time… It's not the same without you here!"

"Yes" Emily chimed in, "with you gone JJ Garcia has nobody to talk horoscopes to over the morning cup of coffee!"

"Hey don't be dissing the powers of the great Marla D! She is soo good! Just last week she said that I would meet with an unfortunate accident and my dear Ester had a broken tail light when I left work that night!"

The scoff that left Emily's lips was enough to show everyone exactly what she thought of Marla and her great insights into the unknown.

The former teammates continued to banter not hearing Chief Strauss come up behind them on the upper level of the office; looking down at the members of the BAU she cleared her throat loudly to announce her arrival.

"Well that was quite a job that all of you did out there! I just got off the phone with the local police chief who thought that he would call me personally to thank me for sending my best team out there! Apparently Moose Lake Minnesota is often neglected when it comes to high profile crime solving. In any case, all of you did a great job and I will be sure to mention that to SSA Hotchner when I see him. Where is he anyway?"

"He just wanted to finish up on his report before he left for the weekend. He didn't want to have to work on it at home." Reid was happy to give the onerous woman her answer so that she could be on her way but it appeared that Chief Strauss was not quite done yet.

"Well in that case I guess I will just ask myself. You can apprise him of the situation later. Well Agent Jareau, after seeing your work during this week I have decided to let you come back as a full time media liaison for the BAU. I have spoken to Col. Harris at the Pentagon and he is saying that he can have you transferred back here by the end of the month. Is that acceptable Agent Jareau?"

Before JJ could muster a response another voice spoke up.

"WHAT? She can come back? WHY?" the anger was evident in Aaron Hotchner's tone as he appeared at the top of the stairs leading up to his office.

JJ's response died in her throat as the gravity of Hotch's words hit her like a freight train! _HE DIDN'T WANT HER BACK! HE WAS ANGRY THAT SHE WAS COMING BACK!_ She didn't know what to think. Hotch was one of her closest friends and the 2 had grown even closer together ever since Will had left with the 2 single parents often meeting up for play dates and trips to the zoo. He knew after Garcia how much she missed the BAU and how much she wanted to come back! How could he reach this way!

Watching the series of emotions flit across the tiny blonde's face, David Rossi turned to look at his old friend incredulously "Aaron?" but before he could say anything further Hotch had turned on his heel and returned to his office slamming the door behind him. Looking back at JJ, Rossi saw as the colour rapidly left her face and the tiny blonde looked like she was about to break down crying. Well that would just not do so he walked up to the Unit Chief's office and barged in.

Aaron was standing close to the window in his office looking out. Even with his back facing him Rossi could tell that his old friend was extremely tense. His shoulders were stiff and his back was rigid. "Do you want to explain to me what the HELL that was Aaron? You of all people know how much of an asset she is to the team and how much we need her back so why don't you tell me what has crawled up your ass and died?"

"Just leave it Dave!" the words were gritted out and Rossi knew that Aaron was holding on to his anger by a thread; but he had had enough. The image of JJ's destroyed face from a few moments ago flashed in his mind and he decided that he was not going to let Aaron Hotchner get away with being a complete ass to a woman who had done nothing to deserve it.

"No Aaron I will not leave it. She is crying out there man! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Hotch whipped around when he heard that JJ was crying because of him. He had never intended to hurt her but this was just ridiculous. Strauss was not going to jerk his team around anymore! But first he had a blonde to console. He walked past an irate Rossi and left his office. In the bullpen he saw the rest of his team huddled around what he assumed was the former (and apparently now new) media liaison. He walked up to them and watched as Prentiss, Morgan and even Reid formed a sort of a protective ring around the one blonde and one red head woman sitting at Reid's desk. He couldn't see her face but just from her stance Hotch knew that she was very upset; maybe even crying.

Knowing that he had to get her attention he just said her name "JJ". Her head snapped up and he felt a leaden weight land in his stomach at the sight of her beautiful face streaked with tears and running mascara.

"JJ…" she interrupted him before he could say more than repeat her name.

"No Hotch its ok! I'm just going to tell Chief Strauss that while her offer was amazing I can't accept it. It's fine! I understand you know I have been away for so long that obviously the team as moved on.."

He had to stop her incessant rambling so he did the one thing that he had always wanted to do but never been able to and from the looks of things never would again. He grabbed her face in his hands pulled her close, wrapped one arm around her waist and one around the back of her head and kissed her. He kissed like he had always wanted to kiss her- deep, strong and passionately. He felt her shudder in his arms and her hands came up to grab his shirt and tie as she returned his kiss with equal fervor.

Pulling his lips away from her's gently Hotch put his forehead on hers and waited for JJ to open her eyes. When he was staring into their blue abyss he let her go softly and whispered "Welcome back to the BAU." He pulled away completely and walked back to his office.

That was when it hit JJ- he wasn't upset that she was coming back. He was upset that her coming back meant that the amazing kiss that they had just shared was going to be their first and last. He was the Unit Chief of the BAU and she was the media liaison. Any romantic relationship between them would be a breach of the regulations something that none of them would be willing to do irrespective of how amazing that kiss had been! Now JJ really wanted to cry and she looked at Garcia and Prentiss and they both looked like they were holding back tears. Morgan was looking from her to the door of Hotch's office and Reid was just confused. JJ didn't realize that tears had started to fall from her eyes till she felt the wet drops fall on her hand that had been grasped by Garcia. She didn't know what to do. It felt like her whole world had been yanked away from her and she was lost in a sea of unknowns. On hearing her name being called JJ looked up to see Chief Strauss standing in front of her.

Despite the fact that JJ felt that her heart had just been ripped out of her chest because it had felt complete and utter joy and sorrow in the span of the last 20 minutes, JJ still wiped her face clean and stood up to face her boss' boss with all the professionalism that she could muster. "Ma'am?"

"Agent Jareau would you do me a favour?" seeing JJ shake her head in agreement, Erin Strauss continued, "Can you please inform SSA Aaron Hotchner that over the last few months there have been some changes here in the FBI hierarchy. All support functions report directly to me and the various Unit Chiefs are now only responsible to the agents under their charge. So yourself and Tech Penelope Garcia will be reporting directly to me and not to SSA Hotchner. I think I did forward the memo to Hotchner but since the BAU didn't have a media liaison for the last 6 months he probably didn't even read it. So please let him know immediately."

Not much of what Chief Strauss was registering on JJ's mind and seeing that younger blonde's face was still pale and colourless Erin decided to put the young woman out of her misery; "Jennifer" seeing the pale blue eyes jump up to her face at the sound of her given name Erin continued "you will not be reporting to him and therefore not his subordinate. And while dating between 2 members of different departments is frowned upon it is most certainly NOT prohibited!"

Watching the realization spread across JJ's face, as her eyes widened and a true smile spread across her face all the profilers and the Section Head of the FBI could not help the grins that seemed to appear involuntarily on each of their faces.

"Really?" the word was whispered so softly that Strauss almost missed it but her nod was enough to send the tiny blonde flying up the stairs to the office that held the man who was clearly very much in love with her. Turning her head to the remaining members of the BAU Strauss just shrugged, "I have told you all once I have told you all a million times, I have nothing against that man. In fact I actually really like him! Plus I know that nobody else around here deserves happiness more than him! But on a more personal note I was sick and tired of seeing his glare every single day, it's like having 2 lasers attached to the back of your head. I need him to take a break so that I can take a break!"

All the profilers could not stop the roar of laughter that followed Chief Strauss' final statement as they were all very well aware of their boss' anal and perfectionist behavior. It was good to know that they were not the only ones suffering from this.

Meanwhile, in the office of the Unit Chief of the BAU a very different sort of bonding was going on. Hotch was shocked to see JJ burst into his room and throw herself into his arms. Thinking that she was planning on turning down the offer to return to the BAU Aaron immediately pulled away, planning on launching into a long spiel on how the BAU was the best place for JJ and how happy she was being part of this team. His intended speech was cut off when JJ's soft lips crashed unto his and her hands came up to hold his head so that he could not escape. Pulling away again Hotch tried to stop JJ from throwing away her entire future when she put one finger on his mouth to silence him and started speaking.

"Aaron I will report directly to Chief Strauss! You and I will not be working on the same team!"

"What?"

"Yeah there was a change in policy a few months ago and now both Pen and I will report to Strauss."

Any further discussion were halted as Hotch grabbed JJ and kissed her the way that he wanted. He tried to seep all the passion and joy that he was feeling into that kiss and feeling her kiss him back with equal passion and frevour made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

It may not have been the homecoming that JJ had always imagined would happen but it was even better

**The End**

_So that is it folks. Please hit the review button on your way out- it's the only way that I know what you liked or didn't like! Thanks! _


End file.
